


Overdue

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Annoyed Tony Stark, Baby Peter Parker, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Explicit Language, Family Fluff, Giving Birth, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Pregnant Tony Stark, Steve is trying, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Team Bonding, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony hates being pregnant, birth scene, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Tony is miserable. He's tired of being pregnant and wants his son to be born already. Only his son has other ideas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 406





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story sitting in my docs for sometime. It was born when I was watching an episode of Friends. I know I usually write pregnant!Steve but I felt this would work better with Tony. It came out longer than I expected, but it was a lot of fun. Hope you all enjoy!

Today was the day. There’s a feeling of excitement and anxiousness flooding through him at the thought of it all being over. But to be honest, Tony’s mostly excited. He doesn’t have to suffer anymore. No more aching back; no more heartburn; no more relieving his bladder every second of every day. It was all going to end.

And about time too. Tony was tired of being pregnant.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like being pregnant, there were parts of it he found enjoyable. Eating whatever the hell he wanted without being judged was a nice perk, and not to mention being spoiled and pampered by his husband-not that Steve didn’t do that already-but since the pregnancy, Steve was extra supportive and comforting. And the sex was mind-blowing; out of this world even.

If Tony had to choose which of those things he’d want to carry over after the pregnancy, it would be the amazing sex. But that was wishful thinking. They would have a newborn to take care of. He could still dream.

He still finds himself grumbling when he struggles to get out of bed first thing in the morning. It’s just another thing he won’t have to worry about after today.

The team is already up and in the communal living room eating breakfast by the time Tony is able to join them. There’s no sight of a certain super-soldier, but that was to be expected. Steve was trying to keep up with his morning runs before the baby arrived.

“Morning,” Tony greets, his voice cheery and light. He’s in a good mood, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by his teammates.

“Someone woke up on the right side of the bed,” Natasha teases. She’s curled up on one of the sofas with Bruce, both of them sipping on their morning coffee. Tony envies them for that. He cheers himself up with a reminder that he’ll be able to have a cup of his favorite beverage this time tomorrow.

“Probably because Steve wasn’t in it,” Bucky pipes up from his spot on the other couch.

“That's probably true,” Tony says, and he heads into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of juice. It makes the baby go nuts and squirm around. It would be nice to feel his son move inside of him one last time. “Speaking of-” he pauses to take a sip from the glass, sighing from the refreshing beverage. “-where is my baby daddy?”

As if on cue, Steve enters the room with Sam behind him, both clad in their running attire and covered in sweat.

“Speak of the devil.” Tony grins. Steve shoots him a smile and enters the kitchen, leaning in to properly greet him with a kiss.

“Morning,” Steve smiles into the kiss. He pulls away and one hand finds its way to Tony’s protruding middle. It’s been one of Steve’s favorite places to touch. Tony’s belly was like some kind of magnet. Tony didn’t mind, he enjoyed the way Steve would caress his stomach and talk to their son. He’s going to miss it.

“Morning.” Tony returns the greeting. “How was your run? You look like you actually broke a sweat this time.”

Steve chuckles and carefully maneuvers himself around Tony to grab a bottled water from the fridge, chugging most of it down. “Sam pushed me a little hard today.”

Tony frowns in Sam’s direction. “No more pushing him. I need him to be focused and well energized for when this baby gets here,” Tony says, patting his belly softly.

Sam rolls his eyes and moves across the room to plop down on the sofa beside Bucky.

“How are you feeling?” Steve asks. Tony’s lost count of how many times he’s both heard and responded to that question.

“Eh. The usual. Junior here thinks it’s funny to use my bladder as his personal punching bag and my back and feet are killing me. I’m ready for this to be over.”

Steve smiles. “I’m excited to meet him,” he says, then he’s leaning down to be closer to Tony’s belly. “I can’t wait for you to get here, Peter.”

Tony clicks his tongue. “His name is Ben.”

Steve frowns and stands up straight. “I thought we were going with Peter?”

“Yes but I was thinking about it and I like Benjamin. Ben for short.”

Sam snorts. “I’m just going to think about that movie with Brad Pitt. You know where the man is born old-”

“Benjamin Button?” Natasha says.

“Yes!”

“Hmm. I don’t think I’ve seen that one,” Bucky frowns.

“Our baby is not some old- you know what, forget it. His name is Ben. Argument closed,” Tony says.

“We have time.” Steve grins.

“Hopefully not too much. I’m ready for this kid to be here. Just think by the end of the day we’ll be parents.”

* * *

Tony could count on one hand-okay maybe two- how many times he’s been wrong in his lifetime. In the past he never liked to admit when he was wrong. And this was one of those times.

Ben-Tony was set on that name and Steve wasn’t going to win- had refused to be born on his scheduled date. Tony knew babies made up their own rules and chose when they wanted to be born, but he had to admit that he was bummed when he discovered that his bouncing baby boy refused to come out.

It had only been a few days past his due date. Perhaps Tony was overreacting and worrying for nothing. Maybe Ben just needed some extra time cooking. Yeah, that’s it.

“Today’s the day!” Tony announces one morning. He’s done this before, but now he’s sure his announcement holds some truth to it. He’s positive his son was going to bless them all with his presence.

Steve is the first to react to the news, jumping out of his seat and rushing over to his pregnant husband. As usual, his hand is splayed over Tony’s large belly.

“Is this it? Are you having contractions? How bad are they? Between one to ten-”

“Relax.” Tony rolls his eyes. If he thought Steve was clingy before, he’s quickly learning that the clingy stage was far from over. “No contractions...yet. He’ll be here, though.”

Steve’s shoulders slump. “You scared me. If you start to feel anything and I mean _anything_ let me know.”

“Trust me you’ll be the first to know.”

The rest of the day is uneventful. Tony is constantly waiting for his body to show any signs of labor. He thought he had a contraction at one point, only to realize the Chinese food they ordered didn’t agree with him. It’s frustrating and he can’t help but grow annoyed.

“I thought this would be it,” Tony grumbles when he climbs into bed that night. Steve is still in the bathroom, brushing his teeth or whatever it is he does for his nighttime routine. He pokes his head out from the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

Steve frowns and holds up a finger before he’s disappearing back into the bathroom. Tony waits, listening to the sound of the sink running. He regrets it when his bladder decides to screw with him. With a groan, Tony throws off the blankets and waddles off toward the bathroom, pushing past Steve who’s on his way out.

“Gotta pee,” Is all Tony has to say.

Steve nods and crosses the room. He pulls back the blankets on his side and crawls into bed. “You know he’ll be here soon,” he calls out to Tony. “Just give him some time.”

Tony scoffs when he enters the room. “Time? I’ve given nothing but time to this kid. I’m done. He needs to leave. I’ll send him an eviction notice.”

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. He pulls Tony close once he’s in reach and wraps an arm around him. “I know. Just be patient.”

“You’re one to talk. You don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Tony sighs and rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Maybe.” Steve nods and rubs his hand along Tony’s belly, smiling when his son presses against his hand. Tony inhales sharply and Steve winces. “I hope tomorrow is it.”

* * *

A few more days pass and Tony is officially a week overdue. He tried to be patient before, but now his patience was running thin. His back was killing him more than ever and his feet had started to swell. Nothing seemed to help alleviate any of the discomfort. Only one thing could, but his baby decided it would be fun to torture him instead.

Steve was trying to comfort Tony anyway he could, but it was clear his husband was not having any of it. Tony was more frustrated and sometimes he’d say hurtful words. Steve didn’t let his husband’s new attitude get to him. He’d probably complain too if he was in Tony’s shoes.

The other Avengers were next to fall victim to Tony’s attitude. They could handle the natural snarkiness he had, but Tony was starting to cross a line. He was becoming-and they hate to admit it-an asshole.

No one dared to say that to his face though.

“Still no kid?” Sam asks one day, sighing when his teammates shake their heads. “Damn. What’s taking so long?”

Natasha shrugs and continues to read through her magazine. “It’s normal. These things happen.”

“I guess.” Sam huffs and plops down on the couch beside Bucky. He doesn’t miss the mischievous grin that appears over the soldier’s face. “What?”

“I think I know how we can make this more interesting.”

That seems to pique Natasha’s interest and she lowers her magazine, one perfectly sculpted brow raising. “Well go on, Barnes. Don’t keep us waiting.”

“I say we make a bet. Twenty bucks this kid is born today,” Bucky says.

“Hmm.” Sam hums and scratches at his chin. “Twenty this kid is born tomorrow.”

“Then let's shake on it.” Bucky stretches out his hand, grinning when Sam shakes it.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “He hasn’t had a single contraction. I bet fifty bucks it’ll be next week.”

“Guess we’ll see.” Bucky grins.

* * *

“Still no baby?” Natasha asks, her tone laced with sympathy for her fellow teammate. She has to fight the urge to grin when she catches the look of defeat on Bucky’s face. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“I fucking hope so,” Tony grumbles and he lowers himself down between Natasha and Sam. “Come on, guys make some room. I want to sit here, too.”

“Tones, you can take the chair-” Steve starts to say, only for Tony to cut him off.

“Right, because the chair is better than the couch. I told you I hate that chair! Jesus, Steve do you even listen sometimes?”

Steve sulks in his seat. “I just thought-”

“Oh, hey everyone quiet down. Steve has a thought. Go on, honey. Tell us all your wonderful thoughts.”

Steve’s jaw clenches. “Tony, I know you’re uncomfortable and believe me I wish there was more I could do-”

“Save it. You’ve done enough, Cap. I wouldn’t be feeling this way if you just kept your di-”

“Okay!” Sam cuts in and jumps up from the couch. “Who’s hungry? Anyone? Pizza sounds good, right?”

“Finally someone who gets me,” Tony says and he turns to Sam. “I want two extra-large pepperonis with a side of, wait, make that two sides of ranch. Also no seasoned crust. You got that last time and it was fucking disgusting. Don’t screw this up, Wilson.”

Sam looks Steve’s way before shaking his head and walking away to order the pizza. Now that Sam has left, Tony is able to get comfortable on the couch. Well, somewhat comfortable. He can’t even remember the last time he felt pleasant.

Tony groans and glares at his belly. “Get out! Get out! Get out!”

“Let’s,” Bucky mutters and he rises to his feet, muttering something about helping Sam order the food.

“I know this isn’t fun,” Natasha says, rubbing Tony’s shoulder soothingly. “But I’m sure this baby will be here tomorrow.”

“I hope so. I can’t do anymore of this.”

“Me either,” Steve murmurs. He glances up when he feels eyes burning into him, meeting the deathly glare Tony was sending his way.

“You think you’re suffering? Well I got news for you, Steve. I’m the one suffering here. You don’t have to worry about an aching back, swollen feet and having to pee every-goddammit!” Tony cries out, startling his friends. “Someone help me up. I gotta fucking pee...again!”

Steve knows better than to take his time and he rushes to Tony’s side, biting back a groan when Tony squeezes his hand too tight. “Do you need help-”

“What? You gonna hold it for me, too? I got it from here. Thanks.” Tony rips his hand free and waddles away, cursing the whole time.

“He’s-” Natasha starts.

“A nightmare.” Steve finishes.

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Natasha says.

“Well it’s true. I know he’s suffering and I wish I could do something but when he acts like this…” Steve trails off with a sigh.

“I know. Just hang in there. I bet tomorrow that baby we’ll be born and everything will be fine.”

“I hope so. I can’t do this anymore.”

* * *

Tomorrow comes and there’s still no baby. Tony is reaching his breaking point and Steve is right there with him. Tony complains about everything. And Steve means _everything_. He used to make remarks about his back and feet or the hard kicks the baby would issue to his ribs, and sometimes he still does remind everyone of the fact that he has to pee every few minutes, but lately he’s been voicing his complaints about more than just pregnancy issues.

One time it was over the movie Bucky had picked for movie night. Apparently Tony wasn’t in the mood for _The Wizard Of Oz_. What was nostalgic for both Bucky and Steve was annoying for Tony. He made sure to let Bucky have it.

Bucky’s new nickname was Flying Monkey.

The next occurrence was a hundred percent Steve’s fault. At least, that’s what Tony had said. How was Steve supposed to know that Tony didn’t want blankets on the bed anymore? The last he knew, Tony would get cold in the middle of the night and want to curl up with a soft blanket. Steve’s not even sure where that blanket ended up. Tony had rolled it up and stormed off with it.

Tony was uncomfortable, Steve knew this, but he was feeling the same irritability as his husband. He knew Tony could be a handful and Steve could definitely handle a lot, but this...this was something else.

For once, it’s quiet between them. They’re both in bed, winding down from a busy day. Steve was luckily paged by Nick to participate in a quick brief session. He wouldn’t be participating in the mission-he was bummed about that. He wanted a break from Tony- but his input was still needed.

Tony is on his tablet, working on something Steve doesn’t even want to ask about. He’s made that mistake one too many times. Steve quietly goes over the reports for the next mission, brows furrowed slightly as he reads through the notes.

“Interesting,” he says to himself, completely engrossed in their newest objective. “Huh?”

Tony huffs beside him and lowers his tablet. “Hey, Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you always this annoying?”

Steve rolls his eyes and glances up. “How am I being annoying? I’m not doing anything.”

“Oh my mistake. I guess voicing your inner thoughts is something everyone wants to hear.”

“Sorry. I’m just reading over the-”

“I don’t care. Read in your head like a normal person. Geez.” Tony rolls his eyes and continues to work on his tablet.

Steve has to fight back the urge to roll his own eyes. He directs his attention back on the notes, only to be interrupted when Tony speaks up.

“No really, Steve, keep being annoying. I’m sure the whole tower can hear you breathing.”

Steve clenches his jaw and the grip he has on the reports tighten, creating creases in the paper. “You know I’ve been thinking a lot about Peter-”

“Ben. For fucks sake his name is-”

“-and I can’t wrap my head around the fact that he’s so precious and his mother is pure evil!”

Tony eyes narrow and he places his tablet down. “Really? You think I’m-”

“I don’t think it. I _know_ it.”

“You can sleep on the couch now, buddy.”

“Gladly!” Steve climbs out of bed and gathers up his reports.

“Fuck you!” Tony spats.

“You already did.”

“And I regret it!”

“Same here!”

Steve grabs his pillow and leaves the room, slamming the door hard behind him. He’s not bothered by sleeping on the couch. In fact he welcomes it. It means not sleeping in a freezing cold room, being pushed and yelled at for hogging the bed, and not having to put up with his husband’s sour attitude.

“This is fine,” Steve says as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. The blanket offers very little warmth and it barely stretches over his large frame, but it beats being next to Tony.

But sleep doesn’t come easy. Guilt washes over him. Perhaps he acted too harshly to Tony’s sensitive state. He couldn’t relate to anything his husband was currently going through. He understood the frustration, but that was the only thing they had in common.

Steve throws the blanket off in a huff and heads back upstairs to make amends. Tony is still awake, working away on his newest project. He peers up when he hears the door creak open, only to turn away when he meets Steve’s eyes. But Steve had seen the tears. It only makes him feel worse.

“Hey,” Steve greets softly, taking small steps into the room until he finds himself near the bed. “Tony, I’m-”

“You here to call me more names?” Tony doesn’t even bother looking up from the screen.

“No. I was wrong and I’m sorry.I guess I was just upset because-”

Tony scoffs.

“See! This is what I’m talking about! You get so angry with me for no reason and I don’t know what to do anymore!”

This time Tony does look up. His expression softens. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to upset you. I’m just so tired of being pregnant.”

“I know.” Steve nods and he crawls onto the bed. He takes Tony’s hand, smiling when Tony doesn’t pull away again. “Is it too late to apologize for getting you pregnant?”

“Just a tad. No. We wanted this, remember? I just didn’t think it was going to be this hard.” A kick from inside his belly has Tony glaring down at the bump. He pokes where his son’s foot is pressed against the taut skin. “Yeah I’m talking to you, kiddo. Hurry up will ya? I’m literally dying here.”

“No, you’re not.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I feel like I am.”

Steve chuckles softly. “He’ll be here. Just...I don’t want to say be patient because that’s obviously not working anymore.”

“I think I’ll go down to medical. Maybe they can help.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you. I don’t regret our baby making.”

“Neither do I. And you’re not pure evil.”

“And you’re not-sorry, honey but you’re annoying as hell. I swear I mean that in the nicest way.”

Steve shakes his head and leans closer, pressing his lips against Tony’s. “I love you too,” he says when he pulls away.

Tony smiles and curls up against Steve, enjoying the comforting warmth he produces. He grows tired of it fairly quickly and pushes him away.

“You want me to sleep downstairs?”

“Please? You’re too hot. And not in a good way.”

Steve laughs and takes the blankets with him, knowing Tony won’t be needing it anyway.

* * *

“How has he not had this kid already?” Bucky questions, his tone full of irritation. He reaches into his wallet and hands over the fifty dollar bill to a smirking Natasha.

“Thank you! Aw what’s wrong, Barnes. Sad you lost again?” Natasha teases.

“This is bullshit.”

“Hey man it was your idea to bet,” Sam is quick to point out.

“Yeah well I take it back.”

“Are you three still betting?” Bruce asks when he enters the living space. He takes the spot by Natasha on the couch. “How much have you won?” he gestures toward the bill in her hand.

“A hundred and fifty so far. Barnes loves to lose,” Natasha grins.

Bucky sneers in her direction. “You know what, double or nothing he has this kid tomorrow.”

“You sure about that? I didn’t know you liked losing so much.”

Bucky stretches out his hand for Natasha. “Come on. One more time.”

“I bet he’ll have the baby tonight.”

They shake on it.

Bruce shakes his head and adjusts his glasses. “None of you think it’s unfair to be doing this? Tony is miserable and you two are making money off of it.”

“Actually I’m making money,” Natasha corrects, making sure to send a wink in Bucky’s direction.

“Relax,” Bucky assures. “It’s just one more time. This kid will be here tomorrow.”

The elevator dings and the doors open, revealing a still very pregnant Tony and an irritable Steve.

“Hey,” Sam is the first to greet. “How’d the appointment go?”

“Oh just peachy,” Tony snaps. “The doctor made sure to give me a long list of crap to try. Spoiler alert, they don’t work.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “We didn’t try all of them yet. We can try going on a bumpy car ride today-”

“No!” Bucky cries out. His face heats up when all eyes fall on him. “I mean why not tomorrow? Bumpy car rides sound like tomorrow’s kind of thing.”

“Screw it,” Tony huffs and he lowers himself down on the sofa. “I’m exhausted.”

“There’s always the other thing,” Steve says.

“What other thing?” Bruce questions.

“Sex.”

A chorus of “ ew no” and “too much information” fills the room. The only person on board with the idea is Natasha.

“I say do it,” She says with a shrug. “What?” She asks when everyone glances in her direction.

“I’m sorry but you want me to have sex?” Tony questions. “How does that benefit you?”

“Way more than you think,” Sam mutters.

Steve’s brows furrow out those words. “What does that mean?”

“They’ve been making bets on when Tony will go into labor,” Bruce informs.

“You’ve been...making bets? On my baby?”

“Hey, Stevie relax. It’s just harmless fun,” Bucky says.

“Harmless fun? Tony is suffering and you are betting on that! What is wrong with you!”

“I’ll take that bet,” Tony pipes up. “Hey, I need some kind of entertainment. I’m miserable here, remember?”

“First of all you don’t need any more money,” Bucky says. “This is our game.”

Tony huffs and leans back in his seat. “Well then who’s winning? You?” He asks when Natasha smirks. “Huh, I’m not surprised.”

“This is ridiculous.” Steve shakes his head and rises to his feet. “Come on,” he says, holding out his hand for Tony to take.

“Where are we-”

“To have sex.”

Tony waggles his eyebrows and allows Steve to pull him to his feet. “Good luck!” He calls out to his teammates before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

“Oh fuck!” Tony cries out, his back arching slightly.

Steve pulls away from his neck, a look of confusion etched on his face. “I haven’t even-”

“I know, I know. I’m just really sensitive. Come on, come on. Hurry up.”

Steve doesn’t waste anymore time connecting their lips together in a heated kiss. Tony moans into Steve’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck to bring him closer.

“Whoa, wait wait.” Tony breaks away.

“What’s wrong?” Steve frowns.

“Are you doing this so the betting can stop or because you feel sorry for me.”

“The betting is stupid. I feel sorry for you. I’m getting that baby out of there.”

“It’s a little funny, don’t you think? You put him there and now you want-”

Steve crashes their lips together again to silence him. Tony lets out another moan, enjoying the taste of his husband and the feel of his arousal pressing against him. They still had their clothes on and Tony already felt like he was going to burst.

He gasps when something does burst. His eyes go wide when a wet sensation grows between his legs. Steve pulls back, worried that he had done something.

“Tony, I-”

“I think my water just broke.”

Steve glances down between them, catching sight of the wet spot on the front of Tony’s sweats.

“I am good!”

Tony rolls his eyes and pushes his husband away. “Don’t let it all go to your head. Help me up will you? I’m having a baby.”

“About damn time,” Steve says and helps Tony up.

They share a smile. Their baby was on the way.

* * *

Tony takes it all back. He loves being pregnant. He loves the swollen feet, the aching back, the heartburn and urge to pee every few minutes. He loves it. Those things are nothing compared to labor. Labor was a real bitch. What did he do to ever deserve such horrific pain?

“Fuck! Steve!” Tony cries out, his back arching off the bed and eyes squeezing shut. Steve is somewhere beside him, taking his hand and repeating the same stupid words again.

“You’re doing-”

“Don’t!” Tony points a threatening finger in his husband’s direction. “Don’t say those stupid fucking words to my face again! I am _not_ doing okay and the breathing doesn’t work!”

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes. He tries to slip his hand free, only for Tony to grip it harder. He can’t help the groan of pain that escapes him.

“Oh does that hurt?” Tony squeezes harder. “This hurts, Cap! Giving birth hurts. You’re lucky I don’t-Oh fuck!”

Another contraction hits, forcing Tony to cry out from the excruciating pain. He lets go of Steve’s hand, groaning loudly when the contraction worsens.

“I know. I know this is hard, Tony-”

Tony glares at him.

“-but it’s worth it. Soon Pete will be here.”

“Ben. His name is-fuck! Steve, do something please!”

Steve can only watch helplessly as Tony battles through the contractions. There wasn’t much of anything for him to do. Holding Tony’s hand and offering words of encouragement was not going to take away the pain.

“I’m sorry. Sweetheart, I wish I could help.”

Tony groans. He’s growing frustrated. The exhaustion is finally taking a toll on him. He’s been in labor for hours and has barely made any significant progress. His son hates him. That’s Tony’s only explanation for all of this.

“I want this baby out! I want him out!”

Steve winces at the scream Tony produces when another contraction begins to build. He offers his hand again, a part of him regretting it when Tony squeezes too hard. He bites back his own cries of pain. He didn’t deserve to voice any of it when Tony was giving birth.

Finally, they hear some relieving news. It’s time to push.

Tony wastes no time in getting into a comfortable position and following the doctor’s oders to push along with the next contraction. He’s ready to be done with it all. He’s ready to finally meet his son. He deserved it after all the bull shit he went through.

“Come on push!” Steve encourages, growing excited from the progress Tony’s already made. He sneaks a peak between Tony’s spread legs, fighting back the urge to grimace at the sight of the blood. A head of dark hair pokes through and Steve smiles. “I see him! Push, Tony!”

Tony groans and bears down as hard as he can, crying out from the burning sensation he’s forced to endure. He reminds himself that it’s worth it and he pushes again, only to regret it when the stinging worsens.

“Shit! What the fuck is that!”

“Your baby’s crowning,” The doctor informs. Her tone is much too cheery for Tony’s liking. It annoys him.

“I don’t care what he’s doing. He needs to-oh my god!” Tony throws his head back and screams. He can’t remember a time in his life when he’s ever produced such a loud scream. He finds Steve’s hand and grips it lightly, more than he means to but at the moment he can’t bring himself to care. Giving birth was the worst thing in the world.

Steve grunts from the ache in his hand. “Almost there,” he manages to get out. “Keep...keep pushing.”

That’s the last thing Tony wants to do, but his body clearly has other ideas. It bears down without his permission. Tony curls forward and screams when he stretches around the baby’s head. He thought the contractions were bad. This was way worse.

“Heads out!” The doctor says.

Tony slumps back and pants heavily. He wants to sleep and forget about all of the horrible pain, but his break is cut short. He’s forced to push again. Steve is still there, offering his words of encouragement and praise. For the first time, Tony actually finds comfort in them.

It only takes two more solid pushes before the baby is sliding out from his body and into the doctor’s awaiting arms. The room is filled with a piercing cry. Tony lifts his head, smiling at the sight of his son.

The screaming newborn is placed over Tony’s chest. Tony glances down at his son, vision blurring from the tears that have gathered in his eyes. He was here. His son was finally here.

Both Tony and the baby are given a clean bill of health. They’re made sure they’re comfortable before the medical staff leaves the room to give some privacy to the new parents.

Tony smiles down at his son’s sleeping face, slipping one hand free to adjust the blanket around his tiny form.

“You did so good,” Steve smiles and he leans closer to press a kiss to Tony’s head. “I knew you could do it. He’s beautiful.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe he’s finally here. Took him long enough.”

Steve chuckles and reaches out to stroke a finger along his son’s face. His son opens his eyes, revealing them for the first time since he was born. Steve smiles. “Hi, Ben.”

Tony shakes his head and Steve peers up at him, his expression full of confusion.

“I like Peter more. Guess you were right.”

“We can still use Ben. Peter Benjamin works, right?”

“Yeah.” Tony nods and he glances down at his son. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man they all suffered, huh? Maybe not as much as Tony haha. Thank you so much for reading! I might write more pregnant!Tony but I love my Steve. I don't know yet....
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
